


Storie raminghe

by drawlight, fireflyloose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malattie, Prima volta, depressione, guarigione, innamoramento, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drawlight/pseuds/drawlight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflyloose/pseuds/fireflyloose
Summary: Alla fine della guerra il mondo scorre in fretta, tra soldati feriti e luoghi devastati. Harry Potter non sa se gli è rimasta la fede; Severus Snape, che gli piaccia o no, non ha mai smesso di credere.





	Storie raminghe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strange Pilgrims](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463914) by [drawlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drawlight/pseuds/drawlight). 



> Alla fine del mondo (e a coloro che l'hanno vissuta).  
> Agli spazi silenziosi, al guarire, all'amare.

_«Ci dicevano che dovevamo vincere. Ma vincere cosa? L’atomo? La fisica? Il cosmo? Da noi la vittoria non è un evento, ma un processo.                                                                   La vita è una lotta. Un superamento.»_ Svetlana Aleksievič, Preghiera a Černobyl’.

_«Non aspettatevi troppo dalla fine del mondo.»_                                                                                                                                                                                                Stanisław Jerzy Lec, Pensieri spettinati.

La cosa angosciante dei libri di storia, o delle storie in generale, è che non ti parlano mai del _dopo._ L’Iliade ci trascina fino alla fine della guerra, per poi lasciarci alla morte di Ettore, distruttore di città. Ma le parole si dissolvono, perse nello spazio e nel tempo, e noi colmiamo il vuoto col desiderio di un lieto fine. Harry sa che è una bugia. Dopo la guerra, dopo i funerali, Harry si era allontanato, coi pugni nelle tasche, rifugiandosi in quello spazio vuoto. Non c’è lieto fine. Infatti, non c’è proprio niente.

È fine settembre, due anni dalla Battaglia di Hogwarts. Se ne sta seduto nella sua stanza (alla luce del sole la vernice celeste appare grigia), luce fioca che sgorga dalla finestra. Ne trapela abbastanza dalle tende bianche trasparenze da non dover accendere le luci. Non è una cosa che fa molto spesso. Lo trova uno spreco di energie. Vive da un anno in un appartamento in affitto dalle pareti spoglie. Sgranchisce le spalle, stiracchia il collo. È terribilmente stanco. I capelli sempre neri, arruffati come una nube in tempesta. È teso, più di quanto un ventenne abbia ragione di essere. Forse, le occhiaie grigie sotto gli occhi, ventenni, non hanno ragione di essere. La pelle pallida, ventenne, non ha ragione di essere. (Gli occhi, se spostasse la mano e poteste vederli, sono verdi. Verdi come tende militari; verdi come carne in cancrena).

_Per le palle di Merlino, sembra che ho fatto a botte con un Dorsorugoso di Norvegia._

Osserva la fotografia impolverata appesa al muro di fronte. _Ciao papà._ Anche lui è lì, nella foto di James Potter, il viso a cuore, allungato, il mento squadrato. La stessa barba ispida, capelli ribelli color pece. Occhiali perennemente imbrattati.

 _Assomigli così tanto a tuo padre._ Dicevano tutti così. Lo fanno ancora, a dire il vero. All’inizio era bello. Fremeva per qualsiasi cosa lo avvicinasse a suo padre, perso per sempre tra i vermi sottoterra. Poi, questa frase, aveva iniziato a stargli stretta. _Tuo padre non faceva mai così,_ dicevano gli altri. Ma avevano, forse, scordato che Harry non era James reincarnato? Che non era affatto la nuova versione di James ritornata nel 1980 invece che nel 1960? _Sono diverso._ Vuole urlarglielo in faccia. Uno a uno, a quel branco di afflitti. Silente e Hagrid, Remus e Piton. Sia ai morti che ai vivi. Vorrebbe strapparsi la faccia, indossarne una nuova. Forse allora lo vedrebbero.

_In quanti modi siamo diversi? Lascia che li conti. Il suo colore preferito era il rosso, il mio è il verde. Beveva il tè nero con tre cucchiaini di zucchero. Io sono uno da earl grey. Senza zucchero, tanto latte. Cos’altro? A lui piaceva nuotare? (Io l’acqua la odio). Si aspettano che sia una persona mattiniera, com’era lui. Non lo sono, sto sveglio fino a tardi, fino all’alba. (La notte non dormo). Era bravo in Trasfigurazione. Io avevo a malapena la sufficienza, non me ne fregava._

_Ah, ecco. Lui era amato. Che sorpresa. Io non lo sono. Bene, dunque. Non fa niente. Estirpalo. Radilo al suolo._

A volte traccia la linea di demarcazione tra lui e suo padre puntualizzando i loro diversi ‘mi piace’ e ‘non mi piace’. Ma così non è giusto. Non ha preferenze lui, mai ne ha avute. Le preferenze sono un lusso per gli altri, non per i bambini soli lasciati a se stessi. Se non hai mai avuto niente, ti fai bastare le briciole. Perfino adesso, predilige poche cose, facilmente mutabili. A volte, per ripicca, dichiara come suo preferito un tipo di cappello a caso, qualcosa di cui non gli importa niente. Prendete il suo colore preferito, ad esempio. È il verde. (Colore di serpenti e alberi di pino, muffa e muschio). Non lo è davvero, a lui non interessa. Ciò che conta è che non sia _rosso,_ che non sia il colore preferito di suo padre. _Non importa,_ pensa. _Non importa più._

Sospira. Dovrebbe essere in via di guarigione. _Non sei molto bravo in questo, eh Potter?_ Non sa perché nella sua testa si faccia chiamare Potter. Non sa da dove venga quella voce bassa e calda. (È insolita, vagamente familiare, sempre molesta).

Guarda i numeri verdi sull’orologio digitale. _Ho tempo per distendermi un attimo?_ (No, non ce l’ha, si sa. Hermione è sempre in anticipo.)

 

˜*˜

 

I postumi sono una cosa insolita nei luoghi di guerra e catastrofi. Da noi ci si aspetta di voltargli le spalle, lavarcene le mani. _È acqua passata, credo._ Andare avanti con le nostre vite. Ci innervosiamo quando ci vuole del tempo; ci arrabbiamo quando ci rallentano. _Sbrigati che è ora._

Alcuni luoghi non guariscono, o ci mettono troppo e allora non guardiamo, ci arrendiamo. Li ignoriamo. Nell’aprile del 1986 ci fu la distruzione di un reattore nucleare vicino Pripjat, fiore all’occhiello dell’Unione Sovietica. Secondo gli scienziati l’area di Černobyl’ resterà inabitata per altri 20.000 anni. Non esitiamo a definirlo fatiscente, desolato. Aspettare così tanto va al di là della nostra comprensione. (Siamo impazienti). Sappiamo che lì i cervi hanno tre occhi, che il pesce è avvelenato. Non parliamo di come si senta la terra sottostante, le creature solitarie, i lavoratori deteriorati nella zona di esclusione, estesa 2600 kmq. Chiudi gli occhi, fa finta di niente. Non ti fermare.

Harry aveva cinque anni quando è successo. Un rumore di sottofondo a casa Dursley, Zia Petunia che riempiva Dudley di attenzioni, Zio Vernon che si aggiustava i baffi al riflesso della finestra. Era così piccolo allora, ma non voleva dire niente, se lo ricorda alla perfezione. _Che peccato,_ diceva il presentatore tv. _Vabbè._

 

˜*˜

«Come stanno gli altri?» domanda Harry. Mescola con delicatezza il tè, si brucia la lingua. Oggi non voleva venire, ma Hermione ha insistito. Sapeva che era preoccupata per lui. (Lo erano quasi tutti, ultimamente). Guarda il naso dritto di lei, il maglione color porpora, la borsa di pelle a tracolla piena zeppa di fogli e programmi delle lezioni. È un toccasana per la sua testa; è contento di essere venuto.

«Come al solito» dice Hermione. «La McGranitt ti saluta. Hagrid ti manda un abbraccio. Ah-» fa una pausa, storcendo il naso, mentre rovista nella borsa. Tira fuori una scatola puzzolente e dalla forma bizzarra. «Ti manda dei _bocconcini deliziosi,_ come li chiama lui». Ride. Harry sorride. Con le dita sfiora un angolo della scatola rosa accartocciata, il corpo attraversato da un leggero calore. Non vede Hagrid da mesi. _Dovrei passare a trovarlo._

«Non lo voglio neanche sapere cosa c’è qui dentro» ridacchia lui.

«Siamo in due» commenta Hermione sorridente. Fa una breve pausa, sistemando il tovagliolo col palmo della mano. «Ah, la scorsa settimana Piton ha avuto una ricaduta. È in infermeria». Il terrore si prende possesso di lui, entrando dalle narici, raggiungendo i polmoni. Le dita si contraggono. _Ma cos’hai che non va?_ Passa i polpastrelli sulle venature del tavolo, disegnando dei cerchi, ancora e ancora. _Uno, due, tre, quattro._

«Sta bene?» È precipitoso (una vena gli pulsa in tempia). «Ricaduta di cosa?»

Hermione assume un’espressione stranita, posa la tazza di tè, si sistema i capelli dietro l’orecchio. (Solita chioma folta, non stanno mai fermi). «È il morso. Non lo sapevi? Madama Chips gli ha indotto il coma. Starà bene».

«Devo vederlo».

«Starà _bene,_ Harry. Non ti preoccupare».

«Vado domani».

«Perché devi vederlo?» sopracciglia castane aggrottate, sul viso un’espressione confusa.

Harry scrolla le spalle, non lo sa.

 

 

˜*˜

 

Come passatempo Harry ha preso a leggere senza sosta. È affascinato e sopraffatto. Per lo più legge della fine del mondo. Ci sono tanti modi in cui può andare a finire. Il destino del mondo dipende dalla galassia, instabile. Basta l’urto con un asteroide, un’esplosione isolata di raggi gamma, un inverno nucleare, poi il nulla. Il nostro pianto, inascoltato. O magari, una malattia. Non è remota come possibilità. (Legge dell’Influenza Spagnola del 1919; i soldati morivano più per la malattia che per le ferite di guerra. Cure e vaccinazioni sono cambiate di poco, la virulenza e la combinazione del virus è del tutto casuale, in continua mutazione. Può ritornare. Ripetersi. Siamo solo diventati fortunati).

Va spesso alla biblioteca di quartiere. Non cerca i libri per argomento. Più che altro naviga gli scaffali di scienza e storia, medicina e narrativa. Non ha una meta, vaga tra una categoria e un’altra, carezzando con le dita i numeri del sistema decimale Dewey. Ha scoperto che gli piace il 900, storie, geografie. La sua vita è calma quanto un ristagno d’acqua, quindi si mette a leggere di catastrofi.

 _Centralia, Pennsylvania._ Non una città fantasma. Storie andate, distrutte. Nel 1962 non si riuscì a estirpare l’incendio che bruciava una discarica di rifiuti. Il fuoco strisciò nelle crepe del sottosuolo, raggiungendo i tortuosi tunnel minerari di carbone. Prese fuoco, fiamme che imperversavano, nuvole di fumo, gas tossici e asfalto squagliato sotto i piedi. Voragini nel terreno su strade, giardini, salotti, saloni di bellezza. L’incendio brucia da decenni, non c’è rimasto niente. Persone andate, storie dimenticate. Gli hanno strappato via anche il codice postale. _Tempo stimato per il ritorno: 250 anni._

 _Hiroshima, Giappone._ Lo sguardo fisso verso il fascio di luce ti avrebbe accecato. Bruciato la retina, rubato la vista. Da un momento all’altro trentamila corpi sono distesi in strada. C’è chi ha ancora il cestello in mano, pane e latte. Chi preleva contanti in banca. Chi piange e brucia, edifici tagliati a metà come una cucitura incompleta. Cenere che piove dal cielo, come neve. _Ragazzino_ cade nell’agosto del 1945. Tira la maniglia, non guardare. _Tempo stimato per il ritorno: Non molto, qualche settimana. Alcune ferite sono psicologiche._

 _Černobyl’, Pripjat, Ucraina._ Un surriscaldamento rapido, un’esplosione. Reattore scoperchiato. Spazzato via, dicono. Blocchi roventi di cemento che volano nell’aria come meteore. Alexander Yuvchenko, černobylita, era uscito dall’edificio, gli occhi sul reattore. L’aria ionizzata gli era sembrata il paradiso, come un laser blu che puntava dritto al cielo. _Tempo stimato per il ritorno: 20.000 anni._

 

˜*˜

 

 _C’è piacere nei boschi inesplorati, estasi nelle spiagge deserte._ La vista di Hogwarts, ogni volta, è da togliere il fiato. Non ci si può materializzare direttamente, quindi si dirige verso Hogsmeade. In un battito di ciglia si ritrova a pochi metri da I tre manici di scopa, si sistema il cappotto. Da qui al castello è una breve camminata, e si intravede Hogwarts, erta sulla collina, che solca il cielo scozzese. A vederla, Harry è più e più innamorato magia, alla promessa di leggenda, di grandezza, di qualcosa di più. Hogwarts è un castello che consiste in due fila di edifici, accerchiati da un giardino. Non fu costruita tutta in una volta, varie aggiunte furono implementate nei secoli a seguire, e si estendono dalle mura meridionali del cortile esterno. Resta, come sempre, una fortezza. Le torri attraversano le mura esterne del castello a intervalli regolari. Che ci siano o no delle classi al suo interno, le finestre mantengono l’aspetto di finestre medievali, con l’apertura incastrata nella pietra. Piccole fessure che affacciano sul mondo esterno. Mai notate dagli studenti, sono risultate utili l’ultimo anno, durante la battaglia, quando ci si è accorti dello scopo originale di quelle finestrelle. Secoli fa, durante il Medioevo, gli arcieri ci si posizionavano accanto, lanciando frecce al nemico che avanzava, colpendo a morte l’avversario. (Gli studenti hanno sostituito i vecchi archi con le bacchette, scagliando incantesimi invece di frecce.)

La Sala Grande non è vuota come avrebbe voluto. Sono passati due anni dall’ultima volta che ci ha messo piede, le scarpe sul lastricato di pietra. L’ultima volta il pavimento era ricoperto di sangue. Non è sicuro di cosa si aspettasse, ma allora l’aria era più calma, più solenne. Ripensando a tutti morti sepolti a Hogwarts, che hanno perso la vita in questo castello, in questi terreni (in questa sala), gli viene da storcere il naso. Gli studenti del primo anno schizzano via, correndo avanti e indietro tra le classi di Incantesimi e Trasfigurazione. Perdono i rospi, si tirano i capelli. Visi sporchi di succo di zucca e rane di cioccolato. La cosa è stranamente incoraggiante ( _la vita va avanti)._ La cosa è stranamente scoraggiante ( _ma non si vergognano?)._

Non puoi tornare a casa. L’aveva detto qualcuno. (Non è sicuro chi). Osservando tutti quei volti sconosciuti, sente l’ansia montare. C’è un nuovo Insegnante di Pozioni, un nuovo Insegnante di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure. Alcuni dipinti non li riconosce. Molti furono distrutti, rimpiazzati. Quando dice _Voglio tornare a Hogwarts,_ non intende il luogo fisico. Ma la vecchia Hogwarts, quella di un anno prima. Guarda le antiche mura di pietra, tastandole con le dita, come a ricordare. Deglutisce, la gola colma di nostalgia.

 

˜*˜

 

È sveglio. _Fantastico._ Una lieve smorfia gli deturpa il viso nel vederlo appoggiato al letto. Sì, ha un aspetto orribile, ma è inequivocabilmente sveglio (inequivocabilmente vivo). Il profilo appuntito, l’espressione cupa, resi più pronunciati dalla luce accecante di metà mattina, che affluisce dalle vetrate con legatura a piombo. Naso appuntito come un becco, sopracciglia corrucciate scolpite sulla pelle giallastra. Capelli più unti e flosci del solito (è confinato a letto da sei giorni), un odore pungente e stantio. Ma è vivo. Allo stronzo gli hanno squarciato la gola, lacerata come la terra sotto il vulcano Kratakoa, un’eruzione di magma che sgorga verso l’alto, come sangue bollente. Ora è guarita, un ricordo levigato color argento, grazie ai movimenti delicati e competenti della bacchetta di Madama Chips. La magia è perfettamente imperfetta; rimarrà la cicatrice.

«Ehi» sussurra, poggiando lo zaino ai piedi del letto. Lo scansa con un calcio. Armeggia con il servizio da tè posato sul tavolo. «Ne vuoi un po’?»

Piton arriccia il naso, assottigliando lo sguardo, occhi color cenere. «Sei il Ministero delle cause perse, Potter?» un’espressione arcigna «Non hai qualche diamine di banchetto che ti aspetta?»

«Ti stai zitto?» Fa un sospiro (ma quanto è stanco). «Puoi evitare?»

«Non ti azzardare a parlarmi in -»

Gli scivola la tazza dalle mani (va in frantumi). «Io ti parlo come cazzo mi pare, Piton». _Non sono un tuo studente; non hai alcun potere su di me._

Piton alza gli occhi al cielo «Meraviglioso. Capricci adolescenziali. Proprio ciò che mi serviva per accelerare la guarigione». Gli lancia un’occhiataccia. «Perché sei qui?»

«Stai male» _Mi serviva qualcosa da fare. Non lo so. Forse dovrei andarmene. Quel testa di cazzo di Voldermort è schiattato, è vero, ma se muori tu sembra quasi che sia di nuovo lui a vincere. Almeno un pochino? Non lo so, non lo so._

Quello sguardo intenso. «Perciò sei qui, con me» dice Piton monocorde « _Ottimo»._

˜*˜

 

Ha casa a Bristol. Non sa perché proprio lì (né i suoi amici, a giudicare dalla loro espressa preoccupazione). È abbastanza lontano, appartato, distante dai sentieri battuti dalle sue conoscenze. _È tranquillo,_ dice. _Non importa, materializzandomi o con la Metro Polvere, posso essere ovunque. Cazzo, sono un mago dopotutto._ Se è tranquillo e onesto con se stesso, sa di averla scelta perché non è in Scozia, non è Hogsmeade. Non è il Surrey (se Dio vuole, ci torno solo da morto). È vicino a Godric Hollow; è abbastanza lontano da non farlo andare in apnea.

È strano non ricordare dove si è nati. Molti vivono e muoiono nello stesso posto. Alcuni partono, traslocano, progrediscono. La cultura si nutre della nostra storia familiare. Come celebriamo le vacanze, se chiamiamo o meno la mamma di domenica. Harry non l’ha mai saputo. Gli restano dei nomi, il vuoto lasciato da suo padre, che è costretto a ricoprire. Gli dicono che sua madre era gentile, che aveva gli occhi verdi (come Harry, come l’assenzio). Era brava in Incantesimi. Venivano da Godric Hollow, un paesino della regione occidentale. _Harry_ viene da Godric Hollow, un paesino della regione occidentale. La crudele verità è che non ricorda, non proprio. (Ci era passato, una volta, a diciassette anni. Nodo alla gola, sopraffatto. Quello che gli si presentava davanti era un luogo sconosciuto. Si aspettava un senso di familiarità, di appartenenza. E invece gli era del tutto estraneo. La speranza si era dissolta nell’aria, come il fiato d’inverno. Sono passati due anni, non c’è più tornato).

Se avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto definire il Surrey come casa sua. Numero quattro Privet Drive. Quell’indirizzo non se lo scorderà mai. Non scorderà mai la desolazione di tutte quelle case a schiera, identiche l’una all’altra come se l’architetto fosse impazzito col copia/incolla. I Dursley e la loro vita agiata. Non erano ricchi come volevano far credere (camicette di seta, orecchini di perla, vacanze a Maiorca), era tutto comprato a credito. Harry lo sapeva, ritirava la posta, spolverava i vasi, faceva i letti. Annotava tutti i messaggi lasciati in segreteria, che poi consegnava a zia Petunia e al suo viso aguzzo, l’espressione stizzita di lei quasi lui le stesse porgendo un topo morto (oh, avrebbe voluto, eccome se l’avrebbe voluto). Lei prendeva i messaggi lanciandogli occhiatacce insospettite. _Non dirlo a nessuno,_ soffiavano. Zio Vernon alzava la sua grossa mano a mo’ di minaccia. Harry li guardava in cagnesco, senza parlare. Era abituato ai suoi pugni, le sue botte. Incontrava gente solo quando i Dursley organizzavano qualche festa. Porta il vassoio del punch tra gli ospiti. Nessuno gli chiede il suo nome. Affondano i cracker nei tartufi al formaggio dall’accentuato sapor nocciola; fanno foto di gruppo dove lo escludono. (Qualche anno dopo, aveva quindici anni, forse sedici, ruba il punch corretto al rum e se lo sorseggia nel suo rifugio, vecchio e familiare, sotto le scale. Non lo cerca nessuno).

Il Surrey non è casa sua.

 

˜*˜

 

Il secondo giorno vanno quasi d’accordo (se volete chiamarlo così).

«Quindi sei preside sul serio? Stavolta, intendo».

«Suppongo di sì» mormora Piton. C’è silenzio. «In primavera darò a Minerva le mie dimissioni».

«Perché?»

«Perché mai dovrei restare, Potter?» _Perché dovrebbe?_ Harry si domanda. Era chiaro che Piton odiasse insegnare, odiasse i bambini, le facce disinvolte, le dita appiccicose. Se non c’è più nessuno da cui scappare, qualcuno da cui tornare, allora che motivo ha di restare? Se non fosse che. Se non fosse che l’idea di Hogwarts senza il pallido e depresso Insegnante di Pozioni è a dir poco devastante. Il castello senza il suo grande pipistrello nero è un castello vuoto e silenzioso, dove rimbombano gli echi. È la solitudine dell’invecchiare, nauseato di ricordi, colmo di rimpianti.  _Non andare._

«Che farai adesso?» _Non farlo._

Una lunga pausa, «non ne ho idea». _A cosa serve un soldato finita la guerra?_ È un fatto sconveniente, ma i soldati sono sacrificabili, mai si aspetta che sopravvivino. In loro assenza il mondo si richiudeva su se stesso, acqua che affluisce a riempire i vuoti. Per loro non rimaneva niente da cui tornare, nessuno spazio da poter riempire.

«Già» prende un respiro. «Capito». Si strappa le pellicine dalle unghie.

Piton alza un sopracciglio. «Sputa il rospo, Potter» intona con voce strascicata, «se devo sopportare le tue visite periodiche _urticanti_ e fastidiose, non voglio dover sopportare anche i tuoi bronci da moccioso in castigo». Gli lancia un’occhiataccia, «ho tutta una scuola di mocciosi tra cui scegliere».

«È che…» scrolla le spalle, perennemente tese «sono arrabbiato. Per tutto. Silente, Voldemort, tutti, _cazzo,_ tutti loro _»._ Trema, al limite. La sua rabbia è accecante, rovente. «Non mi hanno _mai_ dato scelta.»

Piton è in silenzio, sbatte lentamente le palpebre. «Benvenuto,» dice «nella mia vita».

Harry chiude gli occhi, «sì, ma…» fa una pausa, inspira, espira «…forse, forse gli altri ce l’hanno con me ché non l’ho ancora superata? La guerra, intendo. Tutto. Ogni cosa, non lo so più. Vogliono che arrivi in orario, dica i miei bei discorsetti, faccia i brindisi. Mi hanno dato una medaglia, ma ci rendiamo conto? Dovrei fare discorsi sulla _gloria_ e sull’ _onore._ (Le mani tremano. Da quanto?)

«Non vogliono sapere ciò che pensi davvero».

 _Mi sta punzecchiando._ «Cazzo però, non vuoi vedermi arrabbiato?»

«Potter,» torna quel tono di voce basso «io ti voglio vedere _sempre_ arrabbiato». Il rimbecco muore dalle labbra di Harry al tono calmo della frase. Non è un insulto. Si sente strano, disorientato. Non è sicuro di che cosa fosse.

 

˜*˜

 

Dopo Černobyl’ la terra fu lasciata a se stessa. Ne stanno tutti alla larga, evitando come la peste il filo spinato della zona di esclusione. Le mele non le comprano, ma le regalano al capo o alla suocera. A Pripjat non ti puoi nascondere, non ti puoi schermare, il nemico non lo puoi ferire. Né sotterrare. È ovunque. E chi il danno l’ha contenuto? Chi l’ha recintato? Di loro non parliamo. Erano necessari, sacrificabili. Quando tornano, la morte sarà lì, a fargli da ombra. Basta poco, forse settimane. I sintomi ci mettono un po’ a farsi sentire ma lo fanno sempre. Una strana scottatura, pelle che cade, scoordinazione, fiato corto. Non c’è cura, non puoi guarire. A quel livello di avvelenamento da radiazioni le cellule sono già morte. Harry è curioso, è sempre curioso. Vuole vedergli dentro.

 

˜*˜

 

«Torni a casa? Ce l’hai una casa?» (Giorno numero tre. L’earl grey è apparso misteriosamente sul servizio da tè accanto al Ceylon preferito da Piton.)

«Sì, Potter,» Piton digrigna i denti «ho una casa».

«E dove sta?» Non sa perché vuole saperlo. _Da dove vieni? Mi ricordo appropriarmi dei tuoi ricordi. Tua madre aveva occhi e capelli neri. Un po’ ti assomigliava. Siete entrambi fieri, vero? Tuo padre era un emerito testa di cazzo. Ricordo di averlo visto (o almeno, tu ricordi di averlo visto), ubriaco fradicio alle nove di mattina, o sbronzo dalla sera prima. Alle nove di mattina. Il fetore acre di birra rancida e sudore. Dio santo, ti vergognavi di lui, non è vero? Non ti biasimo. Sentivo cosa provavi. Eri sempre arrabbiato quando beveva; eri sempre sollevato quando beveva (perdeva la mira)._

«Nello Yorkshire,» rispondono occhi color pece «a Cokeworth». Piton lo guarda insospettito, assottigliando lo sguardo, sorpreso che non si stiano insultando a vicenda. _Cokeworth_. Gli suona familiare. Lui c’è stato a Cokeworth. Pure d’estate il tempo era stato umido e freddo. Zio Vernon aveva preso in affitto una stanza, su una collina rocciosa e scoscesa ai piedi di un lago. Si ricorda la barca vecchia e sgocciolante. Si ricorda la stanza buia, aveva dormito per terra. Gli faceva male la schiena, la spalla. La città puzzava di carbone e gas di scarico. Non lo sorprende che Piton venga da lì, forgiato da rimorso e povertà. Piton e le toghe rattoppate, gli stivali risolati, riuscito a farsi strada dai bassifondi. Nel guardarlo Harry prova uno strano senso di pesantezza; l’espressione cauta di Piton, il suo mettersi a nudo nel rivelare dov’è nato.

Annuisce, si riempie di nuovo la tazza. Distoglie lo sguardo. _Non dire niente di strano._

«Ti va una partita a scacchi?»

«Con un tale imbecille?»

 

˜*˜

 

«Ma perché Pozioni?»

«Cosa diavolo vai farneticando?»

«È che…a me non è mai piaciuta come materia. Perché a te sì?»

Piton tiene gli occhi chiusi per un lungo istante. «Sono sempre stato bravo a Pozioni, Potter,» sussurra, silenzioso come neve che cade. «Mi piaceva perché era tranquilla come classe. Tutte le altre erano terribilmente noiose e regnava il caos, con deficienti e imbecilli che chiacchieravano fino allo sfinimento. Qualsiasi idiota sa agitare una bacchetta». Fa una lunga pausa. (Harry pensa alle sostanze chimiche, ai reattivi. All’arte, la sintesi, tossicità e pazienza.) «E bravo lo ero _davvero_. Non sono mai stato così bravo in qualcosa. I cretinetti sanno solo seguire la ricetta sul libro».

Harry annuisce. Con la mente ritorna al sesto anno con Lumacorno. Fino ad allora non aveva mai seguito la ricetta scritta sul libro. Seguiva sempre le istruzioni sulla lavagna, scritte col gesso polveroso, con quella calligrafia stretta e filiforme tipica di Piton. Nessuno dei suoi miscugli era mai venuto fuori perfetto, ma lì non era colpa delle istruzioni. «Non è così diverso dal cucinare, Potter,» mormora Piton (voce distante, quasi avesse scordato la presenza di Harry nella stanza) «se senti puzza di bruciato abbassi il fuoco. Se la pozione trabocca ti basta aggiungere la pelle di Dispholidus typus in polvere. Basta semplice attenzione. Aggiungi, sottrai, finché non esce fuori la combinazione giusta».

Harry non aveva mai pensato al creare pozioni sotto quest’aspetto. Come una ricetta, come arte. Pensa al Dispholidus typus, serpente _boomslang,_ che striscia tra gli alberi dell’Africa subsahariana. Ha il colore del fango, dei coleotteri, di grano e cannella. Un morso ti uccide in dodici ore, la miotossina velenifera che agisce lentamente sul tessuto muscolare legando i recettori. Alla fine non riesci più a muoverti. (I polmoni sono muscoli, si paralizzano, si ghiacciano. Non respiri più). Una volta il calderone di un professore era traboccato perché Harry gli aveva rubato il _boomslang._

 

˜*˜

 

«Di ritorno?» Madama Chips sorride «Presto sarà libero di andare. Si è ripreso quasi del tutto. Ha avuto un buon tempismo considerando che dovrà rifornirsi della sua pozione per continuare il ciclo terapeutico».

«Pensavo l’avessi curato» ammette Harry accigliato. (Oggi indossa il nero. Non è la sua scelta abituale ma Piton ha accennato che quel colore gli dà un’aria più matura).

Madama Chips ha un’espressione sorpresa. «Ah, no» il suo sguardo s’intenerisce «non si può curare, non te l’ha detto?»

Harry scuote la testa. No, perché avrebbe dovuto?

«Faccio il meglio che posso contro il veleno, uso una pozione che ha creato Piton stesso. Poveraccio, brutta faccenda quella pozione. Sta sempre male dopo che l’ha presa, ma è necessario; una o due volte l’anno ha delle ricadute. Però la pozione aiuta, sta subito meglio se si ricorda di prenderla». Si rattrista, «non si può curare, Harry. Possiamo ritardare la malattia curando i sintomi. Non è peggiorato, ma in futuro potrebbe. O magari, chi lo sa, potrebbe vivere una vita piena continuando semplicemente a prendere le pozioni».

La rabbia si prende possesso di lui. È come un miasma, nebbia rossa, cocente, irrespirabile. Entra dalle narici, dalla bocca, e giunge ai polmoni, bruciandogli dentro. _Perché cazzo non me l’ha detto._

«Non ti preoccupare, caro». Sussurra lei. «Quello lì è un sopravvissuto. Continuerà a vivere più per dispetto che per altro».

_Gli conviene._

«È bello che vieni,» aggiunge lei, «sembra essere tornato quello di sempre quando sei qui».

 

˜*˜

 

La cosa agghiacciante è che spesso una tomba non serve solo a proteggere le ossa da profanatori o saprofagi. (Ladri di tombe, volpi). A volte le tombe servono a tenere la morte all’interno, a non farla strisciare fuori. Nel 1986 i sovietici mandarono 600.000 “liquidatori” sul luogo della catastrofe. Tagliarono alberi, lavarono pareti, costruirono un sarcofago di calcestruzzo intorno al reattore aperto, distrutto. (Non gli fu detto niente sui rischi che stavano correndo. Non sanno delle feroci particelle subatomiche che fluttuano nell’aria, posandosi sulla loro pelle come polvere. Eppure, mentre mischiano il cemento a Pripjat, sulle rovine di Černobyl’, sanno che la morte è nell’aria).

_Perché sei andato? Era necessario, mi era stato chiesto._

 

˜*˜

 

«Non mi hai mai detto niente del veleno» soffia Harry, irato. Lo dimostrano lo sguardo assottigliato, la mascella serrata. Dietro di lui la porta si chiude con forza. Non abbastanza forza da farla sbattere, fin troppa per chiuderla semplicemente.

Piton lo guarda torvo, alzando un sopracciglio, quei scintillanti occhi color coleottero che lo immobilizzano con lo sguardo. «Chips,» dice, tono amaro come cenere. Bofonchia qualcos’altro, che Harry non riesce a cogliere. «E avrei dovuto dirlo a te, Potter? Che diritto _avresti_ tu di saperlo?»

Harry se ne sta lì, la sua ira accecante, la bocca spalancata. Però lui la risposta non la sa. La consapevolezza di ciò lo trafigge. _Ma che diritto ho io di saperlo?_ Quella domanda nasconde qualcosa di più, qualcosa che serpeggia nell’aria che li separa. Qualcosa dal peso insormontabile. _Perché vieni tutti i giorni? Perché sei qui, Potter? Perché in questa stanza, con l’orribile ex insegnante che odiavi così tanto?_ Ci sono immagini speculari per tutta la stanza. Piton con la sua vestaglia grigia, Harry col suo cappotto marrone. Entrambi col respiro affannato, sguardi lucidi e duri, e il fissarsi, il continuo fissarsi in segno di sfida. Harry lancia occhiatacce a quello sguardo cupo, violento, fuoco che divampa al modo in cui Piton annaspa e deglutisce l’aria (lui sta facendo lo stesso). Le braccia incrociate di Piton. Le dita lunghe, pallide e affusolate, che si contraggono convulsamente sul suo bicipite.

Hai mai sentito la terra mancarti sotto i piedi?

 Dagli arbori della storia umana, sono sempre esistite le epoche. Ci sono dei punti di riferimento, che marcano l’improvviso cambiamento temporale, da un periodo a un altro. Nella vita di Harry, il guardare le braccia incrociate di Piton, le dita lunghe e pallide che si contraggono irrequiete sul suo braccio, è una di quelle. _Ti voglio._ Il pensiero avvampa dentro di lui, più rapido di una miccia. Non ci aveva mai pensato, non di Piton. (Né di nessun altro). Non c’era mai tempo. Fa una pausa, tentenna. Piton alza un sopracciglio nero. A Harry, alla sua bocca spalancata come uno stoccafisso. _Ma che cazzo…?_ Non importa, quel pensiero non può essere disfatto.

Ha sempre pensato che loro due fossero dei magneti. Forse fin troppo simili, se avvicinati si respingono, spingendo nella direzione opposta. Se li forzi uno verso l’altro, otterrai solo occhi lampeggianti e denti digrignati. È un dato di fatto. Quello che aveva dimenticato (ci sono sempre dettagli minuscoli, caratteri piccoli) è che la polarità dei magneti può essere annullata. Non ci vuole molto, basta una semplice corrente elettrica. Harry si sente come collegato a una batteria, unita a una spira solenoide e poggiata su una lastra di pietra. La corrente gli pulsa dentro, onda dopo onda, dalla base della testa fino alle punte dei piedi, ai polpastrelli. La polarità s’inverte; non può distogliere lo sguardo.

È tutto cambiato adesso. Harry si agita sul posto, a disagio.

_Ti voglio. Vaffanculo, non ho mai voluto nessuno, non così. So che non si può. No, non dovrei. Così mi rovino. Tu hai quarant’anni. L’età di mio padre. Cosa vedi quando mi guardi? Vedi lui? Ti prego, fa che non sia così. Mi odi, è per i miei stessi meriti? Non sono lui. Se mi detesti, che sia per me._

_Vorrei che mi toccassi. Non mi hanno toccato così, non come so che farai tu, con le dita macchiate di carbone. Ti voglio. Non azzardarti a dire che non posso, non dovrei, non devo. Volerti è l’unica cosa che faccio per me, solo per me. L’unica cosa che non ha niente a che vedere con il dovere, servire o ciò che qualcun altro vuole. Te, ti voglio per me. Perché ti voglio. Tutto qui._

˜*˜

 

Si lava il viso con l’acqua fredda, i cui schizzi finiscono sul lavandino bianco di porcellana. Si lava i denti, si passa le mani bagnate tra i capelli cercando di tenerli a bada. Fissa l’armadio per lungo tempo, le dita a testare i tessuti di diverse camicie e maglioni di lana. _La camicia verde ti dona, Harry,_ aveva detto Hermione. (Gli aveva sistemato il colletto, tolto i pelucchi dalla camicia). _Risalta i tuoi occhi._ (Gli piacciono i suoi occhi, color edera).  Allo specchio si aggiusta più e più volte la camicia, lisciando la tasca anteriore. Pulisce gli occhiali. Spolvera le scarpe. Controlla il suo riflesso ancora una volta prima di uscire, il cuore in gola, i nervi tesi.

Quella mattina aveva ricevuto una lettera via gufo. È aperta sul ripiano della cucina.

_Harry,_

_Piton è stato rilasciato oggi. Se passi, lo trovi nelle sue stanze e non in Infermeria._

_Con amore, Hermione_

_P.S. Ron vuole sapere quando vieni di nuovo a cena. Ha una nuova scacchiera e sono stufa di perdere ogni volta. Un bacio._

˜*˜

 

«Potter,» Piton non lo invita a entrare, non in maniera così esplicita. (Harry non si aspettava diversamente). Ma il suo corpo è leggermente di sbieco, non parallelo alla porta, dando a Harry abbastanza spazio da infilarsi dentro. _Oh Merlino, la cosa sarebbe comica se non fosse così tremendamente imbarazzante._ Erano un disastro, due idioti che si giravano intorno. Harry sente l’esitazione di entrambi, simili, quasi pronti a inveire, insultare, a ricadere in vecchie abitudini. (Entrambi cauti, gentili, curiosi. Entrambi terrorizzati all’idea di inciampare, di annaspare e spegnere la fiamma).

Harry osserva l’uomo nel suo ambiente. Qui è diverso, più scomodo di quella strana oasi che era l’Infermeria. Non era sicuro di cosa si aspettasse di trovare nelle stanze di Piton. Forse, in passato, avrebbe immaginato solo sedie di ferro arrugginito, bottiglie di respiro di rana, mosto di vermi e teste di grindylow che galleggiano in barattoli di formaldeide. Un pavimento di pietra le cui fessure sono macchiate di sangue, pile di libri sulle Arti Oscure rilegati in pelle umana, dall’odore pungente di putrefazione.

La stanza non è niente di tutto ciò. Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo. E invece l’ambiente è sobrio e austero quanto la cella di un monaco cistercense. Il pavimento di pietra è spoglio, neanche l’ombra di un tappeto. Le pareti sono prive di ornamenti, di tende, sugli scaffali niente che dimostri questa è stata la dimora di qualcuno per vent’anni. Qua e là ci i sono giusto alcuni accenni alla personalità di Piton, una solitaria scrivania di quercia, rilegata all’angolo, su cui sono posati un paio di accessori: una pila di pergamene (appunti di riunioni, calendari accademici, articoli accademici, una lettera dal Ministero). Un piccolo paio di occhiali da lettura argentei, poggiati sopra un libro ( _Metodi Analitici nel Pozionismo puro e applicato, seconda edizione_ ). Una bottiglia di firewhiskey Odgen, un bicchiere mezzo pieno del liquido ambrato. Davanti al fuoco ci sono due poltrone dall’alto schienale, un tavolino che le separa. (Harry ha la netta sensazione che l’arredo fosse già compreso nella stanza).

L’ex insegnante se ne sta vicino alla parete. Di nuovo in abiti scuri, all’apparenza quasi minaccioso se non fosse che l’insicurezza rende i suoi movimenti quasi goffi; prima incrocia le braccia, poi le mette lungo i fianchi, e nel mentre non fa che agitarsi sul posto. Harry deglutisce, le mani nelle tasche. Poi le tira fuori. Scaccia via i silenzi, ricerca le parole.

«Posso averne un po’?» indica la bottiglia di firewhiskey. Severus si limita a un veloce accenno del capo, dirigendosi verso la scrivania. Liquido dal color del grano e pane bruciato; davanti al fuoco imbrunisce ambrato. (Il colore non è intrinseco del liquido, ma assorbito dalle vecchie botti di quercia, e filtra dal legno al whiskey al palato.) Un distillato dal sapore rotondo, decisamente meglio di quella sbobba di Blishen. Prodotto in Scozia, vicino a Speyside. Puro malto. Harry pensa al whiskey così da non pensare a Piton. Si morde la lingua, pensa al fuoco. Si accascia su una delle poltrone.

«Mi piacciono le tue stanze,» si limita a dire. Piton fa un sorrisetto beffardo, alzando il bicchiere nella sua direzione.

«Ah, sì?» un sopracciglio scuro alzato, labbra leggermente curvate all’insù che i più temerari chiamerebbero sorriso. «Temo ci siano molte meno bare di quanto uno studente si aspetterebbe di trovare».

Harry emette uno sbuffo. «Ex studente». _Ex. Decisamente ex._ (All’improvviso la precisazione è fondamentale e imminente. Tra loro non c’è niente se non il loro passato. Adesso, con le dita contratte che bramano tocchi, adesso importa. Di colpo ripensa a quella gola che non ha mai visto, salvo quando lacerata da quel maledetto serpente. Vuole premere le labbra contro la ferita, contro la cicatrice ormai guarita. Vuole sentire il cuore pulsare sotto le sue labbra, tenerlo nella sua bocca.)

«Sì,» conferma quella voce calda, occhi offuscati. Non aggiunge altro. _Ci pensi mai? Sei, ehm, come me? Io ci penso, penso a te che ci pensi. Oddio…se, se mi dicessi che a volte te ne stai sdraiato sul letto, la mano attorno al tuo cazzo, se mi dicessi che ti piace stuzzicarti. Fingi che sia la mia mano? (Pensi a qualcun altro? Ci pensi mai?)_

_E sulla parete della doccia? Il corpo pendente in avanti, la testa piegata contro il petto, capelli bagnati; un ruscello d’acqua che scorre, capelli appiccicati, ciuffi zuppi simili a serpenti. Saresti così sbrigativo e duro con te stesso. Quasi fosse una punizione, forse tieni gli occhi chiusi. Da quanto non lo fai? Sei silenzioso? (Pensi mai a me? È diverso?)_

Harry si sistema meglio sulla poltrona, aggiustandosi la patta dei pantaloni. Ringrazia il Signore per i boxer neri aderenti. «Stasera ho un altro cavolo di evento. Dovrò indossare una medaglia». Il tono è monocorde e cupo. S’immagina lì in piedi davanti alla folla a parlare ancora una volta di dovere e onore, cose in cui non crede più.

«Potter,» intima Piton con voce rauca, gli occhi su di lui, «sii sincero. Se potessi tornare indietro, faresti le cose diversamente?»

Harry fa una pausa, preso in contropiede. «No». È la verità.

«Allora va’ avanti» aggiunge Piton, sorseggiando il firewhiskey. «Perché prendi parte in queste pagliacciate?»

Harry scrolla le spalle, imbarazzato. «Beh, paga l’affitto». Piton annuisce, in silenzio.

Harry corruccia il viso, ripensando alle folle che si aspettavano carisma, leggerezza, sarcasmo e gesta eroiche. «Ma comunque non è me che vogliono» continua, voce grave e denti digrignati. «Quello che hanno sempre voluto è riavere indietro mio padre». Piton lo osserva, quantificandolo coi suoi occhi color pece. È giusto dare a un bambino il nome del padre senza permettergli un nome proprio? _Non sono lui. Te lo giuro su Dio. Loro ti prendevano in giro, dicevano che avevi uno strano odore, uno strano aspetto. Anche i tuoi vestiti erano strani. Non ti stavano, erano spaiati. Hai mai indossato abiti di seconda mano o dovuto scegliere i vestiti tra la roba ingrigita? In seconda elementare mi dicevano che ero strano, avevo un aspetto strano, un odore strano. A volte, quando non mi facevano andare di sopra, mi lavavo con la pompa che era in giardino. Per una doccia veloce ti basta un lavandino e una saponetta. Lo so, io non avrei mai riso di te._

«Non sei affatto come lui» mormora Piton. Harry alza lo sguardo verso l’ex professore, sul viso un’espressione sorpresa. Piton fa una smorfia, le nocche che impallidiscono contro il povero bicchiere. Dalla mascella serrata Harry legge la sua rabbia. Piton è _furibondo_ per esserselo fatto scappare.

 _Questa è la cosa più carina che tu mi abbia mai detto._ Amaro come un chinotto, come cicoria, come corteccia.

_Ti voglio. Non dovrei, non posso dirlo a nessuno (oddio, con che faccia mi guarderebbero). Hai mai guardato, ma veramente guardato, le tue mani? Nodose come la bacchetta di sambuco, macchiate d’inchiostro e scorze di cannella. Le tue mani. Con loro hai ucciso (lanciato incantesimi, mi hai protetto, mi hai salvato da morte certa)._

Sopra la scrivania di Severus c’è una strana immagine incorniciata. Un dipinto dai vivaci toni color oro, e la figura al centro dai toni rossi e neri. È senz’altro antico, anche l’occhio inesperto di Harry può notarlo. Il viso non è dissimile da quello di Piton. Fiero, rivolto verso la luce. Naso aquilino, mascella sporgente, a proprio agio nel potere che emanano i suoi lineamenti; a contornargli viso, attorcigliati senza pietà, sono i ricci capelli neri, occhi neri come proiettili. Si domanda se non sia un lontano parente. «Chi è quello?» gli chiede, indicando il dipinto.

Piton lancia un’occhiata all’immagine. «Vlad Țepeș» sussurra, con un curioso e morbido accento che non gli aveva mai sentito prima, delicato come un canto. «Vlad l’Impalatore. Lo conosci senz’altro come Dracula,» riflette lui con tono mordace «anche se dubito fortemente fosse resuscitato dalla morte». Fa una pausa, gli occhi di nuovo sul dipinto, «fu dipinto nel sedicesimo secolo, questa è una copia dell’originale».

Harry se ne sta a bocca aperta, con la mente che farfuglia le lezioni di storia. Le storie della crudeltà di Vlad l’Impalatore sono ancora impresse nella mente delle persone, molti secoli più tardi. Leggende che si tramandano da generazione a generazione. Egli aveva costruito foreste di picche e, con destrezza, ci impalava gli uomini così che morissero lentamente. Organizzava banchetti tra i morti e i morenti, gioendo del fetore di carne putrefatta, di sangue metallico. Quando erano arrivati i messaggeri turchi, portandogli i saluti del sultano Mehmed II, si erano rifiutati di rimuovere i loro turbanti. Vlad, pratico, crudele, glieli aveva inchiodati al cranio, così non li avrebbero persi. Il pensiero gli dà la nausea. «Hai un dipinto di _Dracula_ nelle tue stanze?» (È proprio il tipo di conoscenza che Harry dodicenne avrebbe assorbito come una spugna, andando a blaterare ai compagni la mostruosità del malvagio pipistrellaccio, del perfido vampiro dei sotterranei).

Piton alza gli occhi al cielo, prendendo un respiro. «Non per tutti è un cattivo» sussurra, Harry si avvicina per sentirlo meglio. «Per molti ha protetto dall’invasione dell’Impero Ottomano. Tenendoli al sicuro, proteggendoli. Per molti in Romania è un eroe nazionale». Un’altra pausa, distoglie lo sguardo, il resto delle parole un leggero bisbiglio, «mia madre era rumena».

 _Ah._ È strano pensare a Piton come a qualcuno con una sua storia, un lascito culturale. All’improvviso gli appare diverso, meno vampiro, più un inquieto principe guerriero che attraverserebbe mari e monti, che torturerebbe, e con ferocia proteggerebbe la sua lingua natia e le storie che ama, nel suo angolo di mondo. Le similitudini lo mettono a disagio; non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo. Si domanda cosa voglia dire conoscere il proprio passato, portarlo sulle proprie spalle. Oltre a conoscere i suoi genitori, i loro nomi, le date di nascite (le date di morte), lui non sa nulla. Gli hanno detto che viene dalla regione occidentale, da Godric Hollow, vicino la Cornovaglia. Sa che il suo aspetto è tipico di quelle zone, capelli scuri e pelle chiara, ossa piccole, mani piccole. In quell’angolo dell’isola ci sono superstiti, perdute tribù Brittoniche ritirate su ondeggianti colline, che stringono alberi di salice e biancospino e raccontano storie di un futuro in cui risorgeranno, assieme al loro re leggendario. Si aggrappa agli accenni alle sue origini della Cornovaglia; nel suo mini appartamento ha appesa la bandiera di San Piran, per ricordare a se stesso che lì dietro c’è una storia. Ma non è qualcosa di ancorato in lui, non conoscendo la sua storia. Gli è stata rubata, assieme a tutto il resto, con un fascio di luce verde acido.

Quest’uomo singolare, questo strano, inquietante individuo che non aveva mai conosciuto, non davvero. _Non sei tanto un mostro, eh?_ (Il Molliccio di Piton è Voldemort; il suo Patronus è una cerva. Queste non sono le impronte di un mostro.) Harry corruccia la fronte, morde il labbro. _E se?_ Si chiede, così tante cose da chiedersi. _E se mi fossi sbagliato sul tuo conto?_ Si rende conto, con ritardo, che stava fissando Piton da qualche minuto. (Mannaggia a te, Odgen). L’uomo appare sempre più turbato al suo franco scrutinio, quasi aggrappandosi a qualcosa, ma poi accontentandosi della rabbia.

« _Cosa,_ Potter?»

«Niente, niente, solo-» si avvicina, sempre di più, non sa perché. (Tra un po’ darà la colpa ai magneti).

«A che gioco stai giocando, Potter?» sbraita Piton con un sibilo, voce crudele e unta di cianuro. (C’è terrore nei suoi occhi, c’è paura nel suo respiro). Il sudore si accumula sulla sua fronte, l’arteria carotidea che si contrae violentemente alla luce della lampada.

«Non è un gioco».

«Non dovr-»

«Stammi a sentire,» intona Harry con un sibilo, voce tagliente come uno spillo, «se anche solo ti azzardi a dire che cosa cazzo _dovrei o non dovrei f_ are _,_ se ti permetti di dirmi in faccia un’altra cazzo di cosa che _dovrei_ fare, o _dovrei_ volere dalla mia vita – te lo giuro su Dio, Piton, non mi sforzo neanche di usare una bacchetta, ti ammazzo lì dove sei in un attimo».

Segue un lieve e strascicato silenzio. Harry guarda il suo professore, il suo profilo a becco, gli occhi chiusi di lui, il respiro affannato. Il suo petto sale e scende, come l’ondeggiare del mare. Il petto di Harry sembra fare lo stesso; soffoca come un pesce fuor d’acqua. Piton si passa la lunga mano sul viso, come per celare la sua espressione. Harry vuole urlare. _Smettila, smettila._ (Non sa se ce l’ha con Piton o con se stesso).

«Dillo» dice Piton, voce bassa e calda. Voce come lingue di fuoco, che riscaldano e bruciano. _Dillo._ Può tentennare, chiedergli di essere specifico. Non gli serve. Entrambi sanno cosa gli sta chiedendo. _Dillo._ Gli gira la testa, stordito. Ha le vertigini, la nausea. Il voltastomaco lo inonda, affoga in un mare di atassia. Suda, tremante.

_Dillo._

«Ti voglio» annaspa con voce roca. Finalmente. (Le nocche di Piton sono impallidite da tempo).

« _Cazzo,_ » geme l’uomo più grande nel buio della sua mano, un sussurro strozzato. (Harry è inarrestabile, consumato, disperatamente eccitato. Ha paura di venire adesso, lì, spaventato e inviolato). Quegli occhi scuri lo fissano, selvaggi e terrorizzati come un cavallo non domato. Harry ha perso l’equilibrio, inizia a cadere. Vede solo un’ombra scura, vesti ombrose che lo carezzano. Ha gli occhi aperti ma non vede niente, tutto sfocato. Passa al tatto. Dita lunghe e bollenti premono ai lati del suo viso, afferrano le sue spalle. Ciocche di capelli, come ali di falene, gli sfiorano gli zigomi. «Non possono incolparmi per questo,» sussurra Severus Piton con voce rotta, pelle contro pelle, bocca contro bocca, sigillate le une sulle altre, inguaribili nella ricerca d’aria.

_Oh, sì. Ti prego, non sai quanto ne ho bisogno, ho bisogno di te. Piton, Severus, chiunque tu sia. Voglio che mi rovini, che ti rannicchi dentro di me, non mi sei abbastanza vicino. Hai paura? (Io sono terrorizzato). E se mi sbagliassi? Se continuassi ad odiarti? Oddio, lo so che sei brutto, ma qui, per me, sei bellissimo; quella mascella, quella voce, quel naso. (Quegli occhi). Sono più bravo nella mia testa. Non posso dirti queste cose ad alta voce. Cazzo, Severus, toccami, ti prego, adesso, prima che muoio._

Severus lo afferra, dita che si conficcano sulla spalla, sui fianchi. Un gemito di piacere serpeggia nella gola di Harry. Severus sa di sale, di polvere. Le labbra di Harry sono ammaccate, spaccate sotto la pressione (denti che mordono pelle). Assaggia il sangue metallico nella sua bocca. «Oddio,» un altro gemito, respiro caldo contro la piega dell’orecchio di Severus. Sente l’uomo irrigidirsi e fremere accanto a lui.

«Sei del tutto sicuro?» chiede Severus, un sussurro, nella voce un calmo, rabbioso desiderio. _Sì, sì, ho bisogno di te, oddio, se smetti di toccarmi io muoio. Ti prego._

«Sì…sì» un lamento nell’aria che li separa, occhi che affondano nel nero degli occhi di Severus, feroci e penetranti. (Come inchiostro e pelle, ragni e ali di pipistrello). «Non ho mai voluto niente del genere, Dio santo te lo giuro».

Sente di nuovo l’imprecazione sussurrata, il leggero stringere delle dita di Severus. Inarca il corpo verso quel contatto. Sfiora le labbra contro il suo collo, la curva del pomo d’Adamo, il pizzicore, come carta vetrata, della sua barba incolta. Severus odora di vetiver, di legno di sandalo, di sapone scadente e l’aroma pungente di firewhiskey. Sotto le unghie c’è dello sporco e sangue di drago secco. Harry vuole quelle mani lungo la schiena, a graffiarlo, il suo sangue sotto quelle unghie. Sta per esplodere. «Se non fai qualcosa subito, io ti giuro che finisco qui».

«Spostati allora,» borbotta Severus, trascinandolo con sé. (Voce roca, accenni del tono logoro di Cokeworth).

Severus, sdraiato sulle lenzuola grigie, capelli come macchie d’inchiostro. Harry gli gira intorno, impregnandosi della visuale che gli si presenta davanti. Ci sono così tante cose che vuole dire, che non può dire. Non è bravo con le parole, non è mai stato un poeta. Severus, i capelli un’aureola color vino. Occhi chiusi. Pensa a Cristo, alla Sindone di Torino, oli segregati nel lenzuolo. Olio sebaceo, oli di capelli unti. Steso come un prete morto pronto per la santificazione. Affonda la bocca sulla fronte di Severus, sulle palpebre, la bocca, una scia di preghiere sul viso dell’altro uomo. Severus inarca la schiena, lo scoppiettare del fuoco.

«Harry» implora (Harry sa che lui è al di sopra di ogni cosa; Severus Snape non si metterebbe mai a implorare), «no. Più forte, _per favore»._

Mani che vagano su rigonfi e i gorghi dei loro corpi. Ci sono sensi pubblici e privati. Navighiamo il mondo con la vista, l’udito, l’olfatto. Gli altri, il tatto e il gusto, sono più privati. Harry non ha mai toccato Severus in questo modo, mai l’ha assaggiato. Un banchetto per i sensi. Inala muscoli d’acciaio, carne come creta che cede alle sue esplorazioni. Consuma il sapore dell’uomo dagli occhi scuri, strizzando gli occhi in un miscuglio di violenza e folle desiderio; lecca via sale, lecca via cenere. All’inizio c’è il sale. È in ogni ricetta, il fondamento di tutti i cibi, intensifica il gusto, trasporta sapori e piaceri. Il sale è essenziale per i nostri corpi, un componente centrale. Senza sodio moriremmo. Severus sa di sale.

Il professore fa una smorfia, denti digrignati in un ringhio. Le sue lunghe dita affondano, ancora, sempre più giù. Un palmo caldo contro Harry, duro come una lama di ossidiana e altrettanto fragile. Fa un lamento, «Oddio, oh cazzo». Occhi scuri brillano. Un sogghigno, l’incurvarsi di una lingua calda. In qualche modo Harry riesce a scivolare via dai suoi jeans, vecchia pelle lasciata a terra come il bozzolo di un bruco. Resta nudo e glorioso, come Ganimede al cielo.

«Ho sempre voluto-» Severus emette un sibilo. Lo mangia con gli occhi, stringe i pugni. «Hai una vaga idea?»

«Mostramelo» sussurra Harry con un mezzo gemito. Una mano umida di saliva lo avvolge, strofinandolo. Come una pompa dell’olio, come un pistone. Quel polso, bellissimo, magro, maledetto, che si muove su e giù. Severus ha uno sguardo famelico, come un mostro lasciato solo con la sua preda, intento a divorarla. Harry si lascia consumare dalla fiamma, corpo avvolto alla ragnatela, la indossa come fosse seta. «Ti voglio».

«Che cosa vuoi?» occhi cupi come vino rosso, come mare aperto. Come le profondità misteriose dello Stige, sconosciute ai più. Cupi come il nucleo di Černobyl’, nella zona di esclusione, dove nessuno ha il coraggio di entrare.

«La tua bocca» singhiozza Harry (quanto l’ha sognato, immergere le dita nell’acqua fingendo sia la bocca calda di Severus e non le sue dita impacciate), «Oddio, ti prego». C’è silenzio. Le dita si ritraggono. L’assenza del suo tocco è sconvolgente quanto quel primo contatto contro la sua pelle. Galleggia in una cisterna di deprivazione sensoriale, agogna ogni forma di sollievo. _Riesci a sentirmi? C’è nessuno?_ All’improvviso è travolto da un oceano rovente, risucchiato dalla bocca struggente di Severus. ( _Tutto questo tempo non volevi far altro che divorarmi?)_ Harry lancia un grido.

«Ti prego,» tuona con voce rotta, come il muggire del vento « _più forte»._ Non è abbastanza, non lo è mai. Vuole essere disintegrato da quelle mani, da quella bocca. Sbranato in quelle lenzuola, i suoi resti una macchia scura. Il corpo talmente teso da essere in subbuglio. Teso tra le spalle, alla base della schiena, sul collo. Teso da sempre. _Abbuffati, voglio che affondi i denti, che strappi via tutto._ È disperato, agognante, bisognoso. Sente la sua stessa voce lamentosa, gemiti mormorati rivolti al soffitto, come il trucco di un ventriloquo. Gli occhi color pece di Severus sono socchiusi ma al suono della voce di Harry si chiudono del tutto.  L’uomo prende profondi respiri, dita affusolate che si conficcano nelle sue spalle. _Sì, più forte. Ora, ne ho bisogno. Ho bisogno di te adesso, non hai la minima idea._ Si sposta, impacciato, nella distanza tra i loro corpi (vuole annullare le distanze). Tira via i pantaloni di lui, peli scuri arricciati, cazzo disperato, bisognoso di attenzioni, bollente come magma. Severus emette un sibilo, bocca diversamente occupata. La mano di Harry rischia di squagliarsi, nelle dita doloranti tiene in mano il sole. I corpi vibrano contro il vuoto, quel grande vuoto cosmico; eccitati e sudati si inarcano verso la bianca, potente supernova. Scambiandosi esplosioni, scambiandosi epoche, disperati quanto una catastrofe nucleare.

_Alza le mani al cielo._

(Nel _dopo_ Severus crolla dal sonno. Harry si gira verso di lui, stringe tra le braccia la magra figura, e copre i loro corpi con la coperta grigia).

 

˜*˜

 

La volta successiva è uguale alla precedente. Lineamenti forti, un cipiglio irritato (paura nelle rughe del viso, nelle pupille degli occhi), abiti grigi, capelli scuri, corpo baciato dalla luce del sole che filtra dalla finestra.

 _Pensava che non sarei tornato._ Qualcosa si spezza in lui, giusto un po’.

«Dovresti andare, Potter». La voce è bassa, senza alcuna inflessione.

«Non vado da nessuna parte».

«Ma non lo capisci che accadrà di nuovo?» Sbraita Severus, rabbioso e feroce. «È dentro di me. Quello schifoso _serpente_ , con i suoi denti maledetti e quel suo cazzo di veleno è _dentro_ di me, e mi _ucciderà»._

«Lo so, _questo_ , brutto stronzo» urla Harry «pensi che me ne freghi qualcosa? Non me ne frega un cazzo. Non mi frega cosa hai fatto in passato o quali giustificazioni ti dai. Sì, stai male, quindi? Ci ammaliamo tutti prima o poi. Io posso finire squartato da una manticora. Sta zitto, Severus, e accetta che _voglio_ stare con te».

Severus lo fissa, sorpresa nello sguardo, nella bocca.

Harry chiude gli occhi. _Calmo, respira. Sono le solite stronzate alla Severus._ (Harry sa che nelle storie di Severus non c’è lieto fine. Lui non crederà mai al felici e contenti).

«Cosa c’è nella pozione?» stringe il povero schienale della sedia, quercia salda sotto le mani.

«Dittamo,» sussurra l’uomo, «e cardiaca comune. Poi sanguisughe in polvere, bile di Graphorn». Fa una faccia schifata. «Il sapore della bile è impossibile da nascondere. Robaccia vomitevole». (Ha un sapore acidulo e melmoso, stranamente dolce, come sottaceti andati a male. Harry storce il naso. Quel sapore disgustoso lo conosce. Una volta, che aveva quindici anni, durante l’esplosione impressionante della pozione di Neville, gli era finita un po’ di quella robaccia in bocca).

«Ogni quanto la prendi?»

«Una settimana sì e una no». Sospira, «è…non è piacevole». Sì, Harry lo sa. Chips gli aveva descritto gli effetto collaterali della pozione. L’affaticamento, la facilità a sanguinare, a ferirsi, a provocarsi infezioni. La mancanza d’appetito. L’intorpidimento delle giunture, il dolore lancinante. Gli effetti collaterali sono più forti il primo giorno e per i tre successivi. Poi diventa più tollerabile. Infine, al quattordicesimo giorno, Severus versa il contenuto in una fiala pre-dosata, prepara un bicchierino di firewhiskey. Prima tracanna la pozione in un sorso solo, dritta in gola. Non darti il tempo di assaggiarla. Poi il firewhiskey, per rifarsi la bocca.

«Sarò lì quando la prenderai. E dopo». Harry gli lancia un’occhiata torva, mascella serrata, fermo come una statua. Severus alza la testa, sguardo adirato e severo. Un leggero accenno del capo. _D’accordo, s_ embra voler dire, _puoi restare._

 

˜*˜

 

In tutte le cose ci sono gli opposti. Equilibrio. Tra le più grandi leggende della storia umana si annoverano storie d’amore. Lo zarevic, la giovane fanciulla e la sua babbuccia dorata. Ruslan e la sua perduta Ludmilla. Forse, da qualche parte, su un desolato campo di battaglia scozzese, si ritrovano due uomini, capelli scuri e curiose cicatrici; uno occhi color pece, l’altro verdi come il gambo di un cardo.

«Resta qui» gli dice Severus. Un bisbiglio incerto. Occhi spalancati, Harry guarda l’espressione titubante sul volto del professore. Oggi è debole, ieri ha preso la sua pozione. Il volto contratto dalla nausea, colpito da fitte e giramenti di testa. (Harry usa tocchi delicati. Una mano sul braccio, una sulla schiena. Massaggia le spalle di Severus con movimenti concentrici, un leggero grattare di unghie).

«Qui?» _Qui a Hogwarts? Con te?_

«Qui, _ovvio_ , marmocchio che non sei altro. Dove altri sennò?» ammette il cupo professore, agitandosi sul posto, chiaramente a disagio. Pronto a ritirare l’offerta.

 _Lo sai che ti amo?_ Osserva le rughe addolcite sulla sua fronte, i lineamenti morbidi. _Tu mi ami?_ Vuole far scivolare qualche goccia di Veritaserum nel tè di Severus. (Tè Ceylon, lunga infusione. Niente latte, niente zucchero). _Vorrei, ma non ti farei mai una cosa del genere._ Inizia a capire le parole di Silente, sono le nostre scelte a renderci chi siamo. Lui è umano, capace di azioni efferate, primordiali. Cose che gli fanno accapponare la pelle. Che gli fanno venir voglia di squagliarsi il cervello, con ammoniaca e candeggina. Ma no, come tutti gli uomini, lui è il risultato delle sue scelte. Studia Severus, il viso fiero e aguzzo rivolto al grigio cielo scozzese, fiutando foreste di ginepro e pino silvestre, betulla e sorbo selvatico. Gli occhi di entrambi rivolti alle foreste, l’ondeggiare dei pini, il loro sfiorarsi, la foresta Proibita e l’estesa foresta Caledoniana. Gli sembra quasi di odorare le pungenti affilate montagne, i rampicanti licheni, l’umido profondo loch. _Ti amo, stronzo. Perfetto, ridicolo, brutto stronzo. Ti amo, non ti farò del male._

Degli occhi scaltri lo guardano di sottecchi, un ghigno sulle labbra sottili. «Cosa diavolo vai fantasticando, Harry?»

Harry sorride, scaccia via i pensieri, «hai mai…eh…hai mai avuto una sveltina sulla tua scrivania?» occhi scuri che si spalancano, due pozzi scintillanti. Il ghigno diventa animalesco.

«Harry, sono _sconvolto,»_ dice con tono strascicato, stanco ma sull’attenti, «cosa mai penseranno gli Elfi domestici?»

 

˜*˜

 

«Ma lo sapevi che non si possono lanciare incantesimi pulenti sui reggiseni?» chiede Ron, mentre Harry prende posto sullo sgabello del pub. Ron, capelli color rame, perennemente smilzo, che si morde la lingua e legge la lista delle birre con un cipiglio confuso. (Ron, dalle lunghe giunture, imponente, si era allungato di parecchio negli ultimi due anni. Quando si china, parallelo a tavoli o scrivanie, sembra una sedia pieghevole).

«Ah, no?» intona Harry. Gli sorride, Ron è casa. Si può essere fratelli senza condividere il sangue? Secondo Harry si può, loro ne sono un esempio. «Perché mai?»

«Vallo a dire a me,» risponde Ron con un sospiro. «Hermione è in crisi per questa cosa. Mi ha tirato addosso _tutti_ i reggiseni. Erano _umidicci_ ».

A fine serata Ron ride, scuote la testa. Si è gettato addosso la birra, è zuppo fradicio. Ride talmente tanto che gli fanno male le guance. «Ti trovo bene Harry» mormora lui. Addolcisce lo sguardo, un’espressione gentile rivolta al suo vecchio amico.

«Sì» dice Harry, pensando a qualcuno di lontano, a un Incantesimo di distanza da qui, costretto a sopportare riunioni del personale e punizioni. «Lo sono. Sto bene, intendo. Abbastanza bene».

 

˜*˜

 

Il veleno non se ne andrà mai via del tutto. Un leggero scorrere dentro Severus, una metastasi che si diffonde da cellula a cellula, come un cancro. I veleni rientrano in quattro categorie; la saliva mortale di Nagini è una necrotossina, provoca la necrosi cellulare di tutte le cellule. È formata da fosfolipasi e serin proteasi, uccisori silenziosi che agiscono sul citoplasma.

_Lascia che ti guarisca. Posso? Ho la magia. Mi scorre nelle vene (scorre nelle tue). Quanti controlli hanno fatto? Se scendo là giù, al livello cellulare, posso ricomporti? Sono paziente; mi prenderò il tempo necessario. E se succhiassi via il veleno con la mia bocca, e usassi una ciotola, e poi lo sputassi? Sentiresti dolore?_

_Voglio scriverti una canzone. Una lettera. Non sono bravo con le parole, non come lo sei tu. Ce le ho nella testa, ma nel passaggio da mente a mano, a inchiostro e pergamena, le perdo. Spazzate via per sempre. Perché trovo il tuo corpo così attraente? Non lo so. È da me ma allo stesso tempo non lo è. Sei appuntito, ossa iliache sporgenti e acuminate come coltelli. A volte, se ti sfioro con troppa forza, finisco per sanguinare. Non provo alcun rimorso. Voglio strapparti dall’oscurità, come Orfeo con Euridice. Non commetterò l’errore di guardare indietro. Te lo prometto, ti terrò al sicuro._

_Dittero. Ho imparato questa parola tempo fa. Ho pensato a te. È linguaggio botanico, roba da entomologi. Ha a che fare con le ali, con l’avere le ali. Cose che ricordano ali. Penso a te, quando sei sopra di me, contro di me, dentro di me. Alle tue scapole appuntite,_ _spalle contratte in avanti, ossa sporgenti e alate. Ti amo. Vorrei poter trovare un nuovo modo per dirtelo. È così impacciato. (Mai stato bravo con le parole). Lascia che te lo sussurri sulla pelle, un fruscio tra i tuoi capelli. A volte leggo i manuali di medicina, così da accumulare parole con cui chiamare tutti i luoghi del tuo corpo. Osso occipitale, mandibola, rotula, staffa. Ho visitato questi luoghi, voglio marchiarli con la mia bocca, con la mia lingua. Voglio respirare ogni parte di te, dietro i polmoni, sotto lo stomaco, la cavità vuota di atri e ventricoli del cuore. Cosa dirò? Sei amato, amato. Ti amo, il mio amore si allunga e si restringe. Verso il futuro, la nostra fine. Verso il passato, il nostro inizio. Manderò giù tutto il dolore, lo terrò in bocca come fosse collutorio, tabacco da masticare, per poi sputarlo via._

_Dove si trova adesso? A volte ti guardo e mi domando dove sia il veleno, dove sia la tossina. Dov’è che si nasconde. È lento, arrestato dalla tua magia, dal tuo talento nel fare pozioni (sei il migliore, mai avuto dubbi). Se riesco a stanarlo, acciuffarlo, addentarlo, forse posso estirparlo. Liberarti._

Dopo, molto tempo dopo, se ne sta a letto, braccio puntellato sotto la testa; mani che tracciano le vecchie cicatrici di Severus. Il morso di serpente sul collo, levigato e lucido, il marchio sul braccio (ormai torbido e sbiadito). Ce ne sono molte altre a cui non sa dare un nome ma che non manca di sfiorare con le dita. È il lavoro degli amanti, leggere la storia di ogni cicatrice sulla pelle dei loro amati. Presta l’orecchio, presta la bocca. Severus scorre le dita sulle sue costole, una lieve pressione; le conta, fa in modo che sia tutto come dovrebbe essere. Pelle di Harry che formicola, pelle d’oca.

«Staremo bene?»

Severus lo osserva. Occhi lucenti e scuri come sangue essiccato. (Ha sempre avuto quella strana dolcezza nello sguardo? Non lo sa).    

«Forse, Harry». Dice l’uomo corvo con voce impastata, «se proprio dobbiamo». C’è una dolcezza nei suoi lineamenti, c’è sarcasmo nella sua voce calda.

«Ti amo,» dice Severus. Harry lo fissa, occhi spalancati, sconvolto. _L’ha detto per primo. Non pensavo l’avrebbe detto prima lui._ Un leggero rossore imporpora guance pallide e scavate. Severus distoglie lo sguardo, mascella serrata. _Smettila, cretino._ Harry stringe l’uomo tra le braccia. Severus si rilassa impercettibilmente nell’abbraccio. Non smettiamo mai di imparare le persone che amiamo, perciò Harry sa come parlare a Severus senza dover usare parole. Pelle a pelle, fronte che tocca la guancia di lui. _Va tutto bene._ Dita che scorrono tra i capelli d’inchiostro. _Sei al sicuro._ Bocca, labbra, lingua che si suggellano contro quelle dell’altro. _Sei amato._

 _Ormai non faccio che ripeterlo._ «Ti amo,» sussurra. Severus avvicina i loro volti, fronti che si scontrano, occhi serrati. Ha il respiro affannato. _Va tutto bene, va tutto bene. Sono qui. Non vado da nessuna parte._ (Severus è bravo con le parole, abile nelle discussioni). Si sta abituando al suo tocco, quindi Harry lo sovrasta come un’onda, infrangendosi su di lui come il mare contro una scogliera. Severus geme, si aggrappa, sempre esigente, anche adesso. _Ho te, sei mio. Va tutto bene._ Harry sente la disperazione che trasuda dall’altro uomo e lo raggiunge; la brama, il bisogno disperato. _Hai me. Non ti convincerai mai? Lascia che te lo dimostri._ La sua bocca cerca le clavicole di Severus, la fossetta sulla sua gola. Lecca via il sale. Con una mano afferra entrambi, stringe con forza, come un anaconda, scopa come un’onda in tempesta. Sulla cresta assieme a Severus, lanciano un urlo, corpi inarcati verso spuma marina e luminescenza.

L’amore non ha mai un lieto fine. Ci innamoriamo sapendo che la perdita è parte dell’amore. Se siamo fortunati, ci vogliono decenni. Possiamo vivere intere esistenze tra l’innamorarsi e il lasciarsi. Harry non sa dove ricade il veleno nel vecchio professore. Non sa se gli mancano cinquant’anni o cinque giorni. Severus non sa se Harry affogherà, verrà colpito da un fulmine, morirà per l’influenza spagnola. Non importa. Ne vale sempre la pena. La perdita arriva alla fine ma il dono dell’amore è sapere che, talvolta, la fine del mondo, è il più lontano possibile. Nel frattempo diamo valore al tempo che ci resta.

Dita lunghe e giallognole lo stringono, possessive anche nel sonno. (Arriverà il momento in cui i suoi conoscenti proveranno a convincerlo ad andarsene, snocciolando le peggiori malefatte di Severus. _Non è un brav’uomo, Harry,_ gli diranno. _È un Mangia Morte, un assassino, è possessivo e paranoico._ Harry si limiterà a una scrollata di spalle. Quelle schiaccianti verità già le conosce, le sa tutte). Harry copre la mano che lo afferra. Preme le labbra sulle nocche, un tocco fantasma. _Ti amo, stronzo infelice._

Il ritorno a Černobyl’ non avviene all’improvviso. Non avviene all’esatto scoccare delle lancette ventimila anni dopo. Non è pericoloso un giorno e immediatamente sicuro il giorno dopo. L’erba cresce in maniera graduale. Le storie crescono, dimenticate a fine giornata. Forse i bambini racconteranno strane favole del _c’era una volta._ C’era una volta un’orribile nube oscura. Infine, dopo qualche milione di anni, se ne sarà andata per sempre. In migliaia di anni il fiume sarà salvo, il cielo sarà salvo. Guarire è inevitabile. Marciamo in avanti, verso l’alto, raggiungiamo la luce. Le rovine del reattore nucleare verranno cancellate, dal pianeta e dai nostri ricordi, fatte a pezzi da sabbia, vento e pioggia. Infine non resteranno neanche le storie.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come sempre ringrazio le mie fonti d'ispirazione. Svetlana Aleksievič e la sua straziante ricerca sulla tragedia di Černobyl’ dell’aprile del 1986, che ha terrorizzato intere nazioni. A Lord Byron, Anne Carson, Eliot e a Marquez.


End file.
